Previews
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Sneak peeks of my upcoming Sonic the Hedgehog fanfictions.
1. Vacation in Mobius

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 bringing you a preview of one of the fanfictions detailed in Upcoming Stories. The story being previewed is Vacation in Mobius. In the story, I spend my summer vacation hanging out with Sonic and his friends.

* * *

><p>I was keeping a lookout for anyone in the air while Knuckles was keeping an eye for anyone on the ground. It was a hard job protecting the Master Emerald, but somebody gotta do it. I almost didn't see the white blur flying toward us. I looked back to where I saw the white blur and instantly recognized Rouge the Bat. She was obviously making yet another attempt to steal the Master Emerald. "Knuckles, look," I said, pointing at the sky. Knuckles looked at where I was pointing and instantly Rouge dropped down in front of him. "What do you want, Rouge," Knuckles asked. "You know what I want," she replied. "Well, you ain't getting it," I said, dropping down from my post. "Why not," she asked. "You know well enough why not," I replied. "That's no way to treat a lady," Rouge said. "I don't care. You're still not getting your hands on this," I replied, stepping in front of the Master Emerald. "Okay, I give up. You win. See you two around," she said, flying away. Neither Knuckles nor I knew Rouge was flying around to the back of the Master Emerald. We were just returning to our posts when she stole it. "Try stopping me now," she said. I turned around to see if the Master Emerald was safe. I turned back when I twisted around and noticed it was gone. "Knuckles, the Master Emerald's missing," I said. "No, it's not. We scared Rouge off, didn't we," he replied. "Oh, yeah? Turn around," I said. Knuckles turned around and saw I was telling the truth. The Master Emerald was no longer there. "Where'd it go," he asked. "Uh, let me think. Oh, yeah. Maybe Rouge stole it," I said sarcastically. "Hey, don't get snippy with me," he replied. "Let's just go after her," I said. "Sounds like a plan," he said. Knuckles and I set after Rouge, who was running away with the Master Emerald. "Here they come," she said. She turned a corner, stuck out her leg, and tripped Knuckles. "Really, Knuckles? You fall for that old trick," I said. "Well, I don't see you trying to stop her," he replied. She then came out from behind the corner and ran off, prompting me to use my rocket boots. I caught up with Rouge, who tried to knock me back. "Why don't you just give up," she asked. "Because my heroes never gave up, no matter the situation," I replied. I then did a hip check and knocked her off her feet. The Master Emerald was about to break when Knuckles caught it. "Nice work," he said. "Thanks," I replied.<p> 


	2. Disappearing Act

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 bringing you another preview of one of my upcoming stories. The story being previewed is called Disappearing Act. In the story, Blaze has become invisible as a result of trying to perfect a ninja technique Espio taught her. Blaze has to become visible by sunset, otherwise she will be invisible forever.

* * *

><p>I was busy playing Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure when I heard a knock at the door. "It's open," I said. The door swung open and closed. I paused the game to see who came in, but saw no one. I got back to my game when a voice came out of nowhere. "You're just gonna ignore me," the voice asked. I noticed the voice sounded exactly like Blaze. I brushed the possibility off. <em>Blaze can't be invisible. Only Espio can be invisible because he's a ninja. Unless,<em> I thought. "Blaze, are you there, beautiful," I asked. "Of course I am. Right in front of your eyes," she replied. I turned the Xbox 360 off and walked over to where the voice came from. "Blaze," I asked. "I'm right here," she replied. "I better call Sonic and the others," I said. I did just that and in three minutes, everyone was here. "What's going on," Sonic asked. "You better have a good reason calling us here, Rocket," Knuckles said. Rocket was my new name, inspired by the rocket boots I wear. I was officially Rocket the Hedgehog. I decided to live in Mobius after my summer vacation ended. "I do have a good reason. It's right here in front of you," I replied. "I don't see anything," Rouge said. "I'm here in front of you. Can't you see me," Blaze replied. "Blaze, what happened to you," Sonic asked. "I think I might be able to supply an answer," Espio replied. "Blaze has disappeared as a result of perfecting a technique I was teaching her. It seems she has perfected it, a little too well," he said. "Well, that sound like a good explanation," Sonic said. "Blaze must become visible by sunset," Espio said. "Why," I asked. "Because, if she doesn't, she will be like this forever," he replied. "What," everyone, including me, said.


	3. Yin and Yang

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 bringing you another preview of one of my upcoming stories. The story being preview is called Yin and Yang. In the story, an artifact in a museum separates Sonic, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, and I into two halves which are Good and Evil. The Evil halves start attacking the city. The others have to stop the Evil halves, get the two halves together, and rejoin them before sunset. This story was inspired by Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness episode Bad Po (a.k.a Good Po, Bad Po).

* * *

><p>The blast that emanated from the artifact was so powerful it toppled everything over. Some of the artifacts hit the ground and broke. I was dazed for a while, then I saw Blaze lying there. I walked over to her so I could see if she was okay. "Blaze, are you okay," I asked. I reached my hand to nudge her when she opened her eyes, grabbed my arm, and pulled it around so it was behind my back. "Don't you dare touch me, you hear me," Blaze yelled. "Blaze, what's wrong with you," I asked. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Blaze was just getting up when she spotted Sonic lying still. She was about to check on him when she was hit by a white blur. "Rouge, what's going on," she asked. Sonic was lying on the ground when he saw Rouge and Blaze. He looked over to his right and saw Rouge and Silver on the ground. <em>That can't be right. How is Rouge over there and there at the same time,<em> he thought. He was just making his way over there when he was hit by a blast of telekinesis. He looked up and saw Silver and I above him. "Blaze, Rouge, Sonic. Get over here," Silver said. He then saw Rouge, Blaze, and another Sonic gather up with Silver. _Two of me, _Sonic thought. "Here's the plan. We get out of here and start attacking the city. Clear," Evil Silver asked. "Clear," Evil Blaze replied. "Clear," Evil Rouge replied. "Clear," Evil Sonic replied. "Rocket, how about you," Evil Silver asked. Sonic glanced over at the hedgehog leaning on the wall with a toothpick in his teeth. "Of course. I'm all for anything involving mass hysteria and destruction," Evil Rocket replied. "What about them," Evil Rouge asked, referring to the Good halves. "Leave them. They ain't useful," Evil Rocket replied. The Evil halves then left the room and went out the front doors of the museum to start their trail of destruction. I got up as did the others. "What just happened," Silver asked. "The artifact. It separated us into two halves, one half being Yin, the good half, and the other half being Yang, the evil half," I replied. "Well, how are we gonna stop them," Sonic asked. "I don't think we can," I replied.


	4. Espio the Dreamwalker

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 bringing you another preview of one of my upcoming stories. The story being preview is called Espio the Dreamwalker. In the story, Espio develops the ability to walk into other people's dreams. He then gets the idea to see what his friends dream about.

* * *

><p>Espio woke up at the right time. Vector and Charmy were both asleep. "Let's see. Better stay out of Charmy's dream. Vector it is then," Espio said. He then stood next to Vector, closed his eyes, and concentrated. He instantly found himself in Vector's dream. He saw Vector and Vanilla at a table with lit candles and romantic music playing in the background. "Of course it would be this," Espio said to himself. Vector was chatting up a storm with Vanilla. They looked like they were having the time of their lives. Espio watched from his hiding spot behind a wall. "Looks like Vector's enjoying himself," he said. The appetizers came out and Vector and Vanila enjoyed their food. The remains of the appetizers was cleared and the main course and drinks came out. Vector was enjoying some sirloin and a glass of cola while Vanilla was eating pasta and drinking some water. The remains of the main course was cleared and the check was put on the table. Vector paid it and both of them exited the restaurant. They then came to a hill that had a perfect view of the moon. Espio was watching them behind a tree. Vector said the moon looked beautiful and Vanilla agreed. "Well, this was one interesting dream, but I gotta go," Espio said. He couldn't picked a better time. The sun was about to rise and wake up Vector and Charmy.<p> 


	5. Shapeshifter

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 bringing you another preview of one of my upcoming stories. The story being previewed is called Shapeshifter. In the story, Jet develops the power to change into anyone he wants. He then uses his newfound power for his own evil agenda.

* * *

><p>Jet was sleeping in his chair when suddenly he felt a tingling sensation. He woke up as a result of this. "Whoa, I feel tingly," he said. He got out of the chair, opened and closed the door, and walked down the corridor. "If that was Sonic doing that, I'm going to give him a personal...," Jet started, before seeing his reflection in the wall. He noticed he was Sonic, then looked at him. "What happened," he asked, sounding like Sonic. "I look like Sonic, I sound like him. What's going on," he said. He then saw me walking to the garage where Wave was. "What's he doing here? I better follow him," Jet said. He did just that and tailed me the entire trip to the garage. Every time I turned around to see if anyone was following me, he would duck out of sight. I finally reached the garage, went inside, and greeted Wave. Wave and I were friends, though I suspect she might have a crush on me. Jet was watching us while staying out of sight. "That's a nice Extreme Gear you're working on, Wave," I said. "Thank you. Jet and Storm never appreciated my work," she replied. "Well, they're obviously not good friends," I said. Jet was especially offended at my comment. "That's it! He's going down. And I know just how," he said. He had decided to use his new power to ruin the friendship between Wave and I.<p> 


	6. The Incredible Shrinking Sonic

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 bringing you another preview of one of my upcoming stories. The story being previewed is called The Incredible Shrinking Sonic. In the story, Sonic gets hit by a shrink ray Tails made and, as a result, becomes ten inches tall. He has to get back to normal size while trying to survive.

* * *

><p>Sonic was at the middle of the room when he heard the door open and two people come in. He looked up and saw it was Rouge and Tails. They were about to crush him. "So, where is he," Rouge asked. "I don't know. He was supposed to be right here," Tails replied. They were referring to Sonic. I came into the room after hearing their voices. "What's going on," I asked. "Well, Rocket, Tails said Sonic was waiting here, but I can't find him anywhere," Rouge replied. I looked around and couldn't find Sonic either. Tails, Rouge, and I sat down to think about where Sonic could be. Sonic climbed a dangling wire to where I was and pinched me. "Ow," I said. "What happened," Tails asked. "Something bit me," I replied. I looked down and saw a small blue speck. "Tails, Rouge, come here," I said. Tails and Rouge looked at what I was looking at. "Sonic," Rouge said. "Tails, how did he get like that," I asked. "I don't know. Maybe he touched the shrink ray when I told him not to," he replied. I ran out of the room, grabbed a jar, came back into the room, scooped Sonic up, and put him in the jar. "Why'd you do that," Rouge asked. "Felt like the only logical thing I could do," I replied. I put the jar down only to knock it off the table with my elbow. It hit the floor and the glass shattered, freeing Sonic. He then ran out of the room. "He may be small, but he's still fast," I said.<p> 


	7. The Return of Cosmo, Chip, and Maria

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 bringing you a preview for a story I decided to make one change to. The story was formerly known The Return of Cosmo and Chip. It's now called The Return of Cosmo, Chip, and Maria. In the story, Cosmo the Seedrian, Chip, and Maria Robotnik return after being gone for so long. Enjoy the preview.

* * *

><p>Tails was staring the only thing left of Cosmo the Seedrian and thinking he'll never see her again. Sonic and Shadow were there, too. Sonic was holding a bar of chocolate in memory of his friend, Chip. Shadow was deep in thought. He was thinking about Maria, an old friend of his. They had no idea I was walking up to where they were with the people they were thinking about. I knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Come in," Tails said. I walked in and saw Tails looking at a seedling. "What is that," I asked. "Just the only piece of Cosmo," he replied. "Cosmo," I asked, trying to sound like I didn't know who she was. Tails explained how he, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Chris Thorndyke, and Cosmo set off on an interstellar adventure to stop the Metarex from conquering the universe. How, at the end of the journey, Cosmo sacrificed herself to defeat the leader of the Metarex. How he was reluctant to pull the trigger and end her life. How Sonic gave him the seed that was growing in the flowerpot. I was saddened at the story and told Tails someone was here to see him. I stepped out of the room and came back in with Cosmo. Tails looked up and saw her standing there. He stood there with a mix of emotions. "Cosmo, what are you doing here," he asked. "I found her outside on the terrace of my apartment," I replied. "It's true. I found myself there and wondered where I was," she said. "That's when I came in," I said. "Well, it's great you're back, Cosmo," Tails said. "It feels great to be back after being gone for so long," Cosmo replied. "I really missed you, Tails," she said. Tails was shocked at what Cosmo said. "Y-y-you did," he asked. "I did. You and Sonic helped me," she replied. "Well, I missed you too, Cosmo," Tails said. "Well, it seems you and Cosmo are reunited," Sonic said. "He's not the only one," I replied. "What are you talking about, Rocket," he asked. "You'll see," I replied. I stepped out of the room and came back with two different people. "Sonic," Chip said. "Chip, is that you," Sonic asked. "It is. Want some chocolate," Chip asked. "Sure, thanks," Sonic replied. "Shadow," a voice said. Shadow recognized the voice right away. "Maria," he said. Maria then stepped into the room. "You're here," he said. "Yes," she replied. Tails and Cosmo, Sonic and Chip, and Shadow and Maria were all reunited.<p> 


	8. Back in Time

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 bringing you the final preview of my upcoming stories. The end of the line, guys. Can you believe it? It seems like last time I was giving you a preview of Vacation in Mobius. And now, I'm giving you a preview of the last upcoming story. This story is called Back in Time. In the story, one of Eggman's machines separates us and sends us to different points in time. And we have to survive the past to get back to the present.

* * *

><p>Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Cosmo were in a forest that looked different than regular forests. This forest had virtually no life whatsoever. The trees were completely dead and the flowers were wilted. Knuckles was the first one to open his eyes. He took a quick look at his surrondings. "Where are we," he asked himself. Neither of them knew they were in the Dark Ages.<p>

* * *

><p>Cream, Cheese, Rouge, and Espio found themselves in a desert that seemed to stretch on for eternity. In the far distance, there was a market where vendors were selling all kinds of things. There were also pyramids a great distance away from the market. Little did they know they were in Ancient Egypt.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaze, Vector, and Charmy woke up to themselves in a environment they didn't know. The time period they were in was known as Ancient Rome. Blaze saw an arena nearby. Vector saw people riding on chariots. They all wondered where they were.<p>

* * *

><p>Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Chip, and I found ourselves in a location that looked like it hadn't been touched by technology. In fact, it hadn't. Not yet, at least. We were in Feudal Japan. A Japan long before it actually became Japan. Before it became the birthplace of Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, Digimon, Super Sentai, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Beyblade. Home of the ninjas and samurai.<p> 


	9. Bad Luck Sonic

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This one I just came up with and it was inspired by an episode of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. It is called Bad Luck Sonic. In the story, one of Eggman's machines gives Sonic bad luck that will last until the machine is destroyed. After a second attack, Knuckles and Rouge recieve the same luck Sonic has. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>Eggman returned again in the same machine he used on Sonic. We all showed in the rock quarry he was located in. "We're ready to teach you a lesson, Eggman. And nothing is going to stop us," Sonic said. A boulder was rolling down towards us. I was the first one to see it and immediately got out of the way. The others except Sonic did the same. "Guys, what's going on," he asked. He then saw the boulder rolling towards him. "Oh, no. Wait. Don't!," he said. But it was too late. The boulder flattened him like a pancake. "Well, seems like you have the same luck you had before," Eggman said. He then started firing his bad luck ray at us. It missed most of us, but hit Knuckles and Rouge. The boulder that flattened Sonic was making a return trip. Knuckles tried to stop it to no avail. Him and Rouge were flattened the same way Sonic was. Cosmo, Espio, Shadow, and I stood over their flattened forms. "Well, this is going to make things a lot harder," Rouge said. "Definitely," I replied. We turned our attention to Eggman only to find out he amscrayed while we were distracted. "Eggman got away," Shadow said. "Better to fight another day," I said. "Right now, we have to find out how to reverse the bad luck Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge got," Espio said. "Espio's right. With Sonic out of commission, we can't fight Eggman if he comes back," Cosmo replied. I picked up Sonic's flattened form, Shadow picked up Rouge, and Espio recovered Knuckles. We hurried over to Tails' workshop so we could find out how to reverse the bad luck. "Well, the way I see it, the only way to reverse the bad luck is to destroy the machine," he said. "Definitely a good option," Chip said. "Alright. Then that's what we have to do," I said. The only way to erase the luck Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge possess is to destroy the machine that administered it.<p> 


	10. Tomorrow Never Comes

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This one I just came up with. It is called Tomorrow Never Comes. Shadow is caught in a time warp until he can admit his feelings for a certain bat who is also a jewel thief. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Shadow woke up in the guestroom in my apartment. He had asked to sleep there for the night. I agreed and we went to our separate rooms. He went over to my door, knocked on it, and saw it was already open. Shadow wondered where I was when he heard sounds coming from the living room. He walked over there to see me turning on my Xbox 360 and putting the disc for Sonic Generations in the disc tray. I grabbed the controller and started playing. I was about to enter Green Hill when I saw Shadow. "Hey, Shadow," I said. "Good morning," he replied. "What are you doing up so early," he asked. "Just woke up. No good reason," I replied. Shadow looked around like he was waiting for something to happen. We both heard a knock at the door. I paused my game, opened the door, and let Blaze inside. "Hello, Shadow," she said. Shadow looked like he expected Blaze to show up. "It can't be," he said. I asked Blaze if she wanted something to drink. She said yes, so I got some tea for her and a glass of fruit punch for me. I put the glass on the counter so I could give Blaze the tea she asked for. I set my elbow on the counter and knocked the glass off. It shattered and the fruit punch spilled. Shadow looked like he expected that to happen. Blaze asked if there was any mops around and Shadow pointed over to a closet near the guestroom. Blaze grabbed a mop from inside the closet and cleaned the fruit punch. Another knock was heard and Sonic made his way in. He was going into the kitchen to get something to eat when he slipped on the water and got some glass shards embedded in his arm. I asked him if he was alright and he showed his arm. I took out the shards of glass and Shadow was just standing there. "Shadow, what's wrong," I asked. "Nothing. It's nothing," he replied. Blaze, Sonic, and I exchanged glances as though we didn't believe him.<p> 


	11. Game Over

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called is Game Over. In the story, a bolt of lightning sends everyone into Sonic Generations. Instead of having Sonic helping me, I have to save everyone by myself, Sonic included.

* * *

><p>I woke up in White Space, the world featured in Sonic Generations. All of the areas were open, allowing for open exploration. I looked around and saw every locale Sonic ran through: Green Hill, Chemical Plant, Sky Sanctuary, Speed Highway, City Escape, Seaside Hill, Crisis City, Rooftop Run, and Planet Wisp. I also Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, Espio, Blaze, Vector, and Charmy frozen the same way as in the game. A new addition to this world was I saw three others by the boss gates along with the Chaos Emeralds. I wondered who they were, so I decided to ask Sonic if he could recognize them. The only problem was I couldn't find him. I looked around before seeing him frozen by the final boss gate. Looks like I was going to save everyone by myself. I ran over to Green Hill to clear the stage and free Tails. I went inside the world and experienced the same rush Sonic felt when he ran through. I collected a few rings and turned some of the enemies into scrap metal. I ran, grinded, and boosted my way to the goal. When I reached it, I was sent back to White Space. There, I saw color return to Green Hill for the second time. I then saw color return to Tails. "Thanks, Rocket. I thought I was a goner. Now that you're here, I'm safe," he said. "Yeah. You have me to thank for that," I replied. "See ya, Tails. I'm gonna save everyone else here," I said. "See ya," Tails replied. I ran off to Chemical Plant, where I saw Amy frozen. I went through Chemical Plant, collecting rings the whole way. I finished up the whole level, reached the goal, and was sent back to White Space. I saw color return to Chemical Plant and Amy. "Thanks, Rocket," Amy said. "No problem, Amy," I replied. I ran off to Sky Sanctuary, ran through, returned and saw color return to Sky Sanctuary and Knuckles. "Thanks, Rocket. I thought I could handle it, but I guess I was wrong," he said. "Nobody's right all the time, Knux," I replied. "Thanks," he said. I ran over to the Death Egg Robot boss gate, went through, turned the robot to scrap metal, returned, and saw color return to the Chaos Emerald and the statue beside the boss gate. I then saw the statue was actually Cosmo. "Thank you, Rocket," she said. "No problem, Cosmo," I replied. The Genesis Era (or the Classic Era) was finished. The Dreamcast Era was next, then it was the Modern Era.<p> 


	12. Into the Temple

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Into the Temple. In the story, everyone, including the Babylon Rogues, explores a temple that had been abandoned for centuries. Unfortunately, something doesn't want us here. This story was inspired by Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.

* * *

><p>Wave, Jet, Sonic, Chip, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Vector, Charmy, Maria, Cosmo, and I were in another room in the temple, trying to protect ourselves from whatever swallowed up Tails, Knuckles, Espio, Blaze, Silver, and Storm. "I can't believe Tails was eaten by those creatures," Cosmo said. "It's alright, Cosmo. We're going to get Tails back no matter what," I said. "Not if we're following you. You couldn't get yourself of a paper bag even if you had a compass and a map," Jet said. "Jet, don't say that," Wave said. "What was that, hawk boy," I said with anger in my voice. "I said we're not gonna get out of here with your leadership," Jet repeated. "Listen, greenie. I lost Blaze back there. She was my girlfriend," I said. "So? What's your point," he replied. "You wanna know something, Jet," I asked. "What," he replied. "If one of those things show up, I am so gonna feed you to it," I said. "You guys stop fighting," Sonic said. "STAY OUT OF THIS, SONIC," we both yelled. "This is between me and the ex-leader of the Babylon Rogues," I said. That got Jet started up. "Listen here. I would still be the leader if you hadn't come along," he said. "Well, I make a better leader than you, so zip that big mouth of yours before I do for you," I replied. "Who you calling big mouth, hotshot," Jet asked. We stared at each other and then went to separate parts of the room. "Storm would agree with me if he was still here," Jet said. "Well, Storm doesn't you call boss anymore, now does he? No, that title belongs to me because I'm the leader of the Babylon Rogues. You're just a washout," I replied. It was right at that moment that one of the creatures burst through the door and grabbed Wave. "No, it can't end like this. Rocket, save me," she said. "Never fear, Rocket is here," I said. "No way, Jose. I'm saving her," Jet said. We were both too late. Wave was gone before either one of us could save her. Five more of the creatures came into the room and grabbed Sonic, Rouge, Vector, Maria, and I. "Jet, get me out of this," I said. "I'm too much of a washout to help you," Jet replied. It was too late. Sonic, Rouge, Vector, Maria, and I were all gone. All that was left was Jet, Chip, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Charmy, and Cosmo. "Come on, we gotta move if we wanna save ourselves," Jet said. He was about to leave the room when he saw everyone was just standing there. "What's going on," he asked. "Cosmo and I are the leaders now, Jet," Shadow replied. "What are you talking about," Jet asked. "It was Mister Rocket's idea. He said if he was ever eaten by one of the creatures, then Shadow and Cosmo would take charge," Cream replied. "It's true. Rocket came up with the idea when everyone else was asleep," Cosmo said. (flashback begins) "Cream, Shadow, Cosmo, are you up," I asked. "We are now," Shadow replied. "What is it, Mister Rocket," Cream asked. "Well, I had this idea to make sure this group still has a leader when I'm eaten by one of the creatures in this place," I replied. "What was your idea," Cosmo asked. "Well, I was thinking that you and Shadow could lead the group when I'm eaten," I replied. "That's a good idea," Shadow said. "Then we're agreed," I asked. "Yes," Cream replied. "We are," Cosmo replied. "Of course," Shadow replied. (flashback ends) "So that makes us the leaders and you a washout," Shadow said. "Come on, we must find the source of the creatures so we can bring everyone back," Cosmo said. Everyone marched out of the room in a orderly line. "Rocket will pay for that," Jet said. He then walked out of the room behind the others.<p> 


	13. The Return of King Boom Boo

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called The Return of King Boom Boo. In the story, King Boom Boo (Sonic X) returns to make trouble again. The reason is because Jet stole the artifact that seals the ghosts in another world. It was disturbed, and so, King Boom Boo returns. I'm going to be publishing this when Halloween comes around because it seems like a good time for it.

* * *

><p>Blaze, Cosmo, Tails, Sonic, Chip, Cream, Cheese, Shadow, Maria, Rouge, Wave, Storm, and I locked ourselves in a room to avoid being captured by the possessed Amy, Knuckles, Vector, Charmy, Silver, and the ghosts saying 'Join us!' Espio was there, too, but he was invisible so we couldn't see him. "What are we going to do, boss," Storm asked. "I'm not sure," I replied. "Well, you have to think of something," Wave said. "I'm trying to, but you're putting too much pressure on me," I replied. "Just relax and think of something," Blaze said. "Alright," I replied. I chose a spot on the floor, sat down, closed my eyes, and concentrated. It was a knocking at the door that snapped me back to reality. I pressed my ear to the door and heard 'Join us!' on the other side. "They're here. With Amy's hammer, Knuckles' strength, and Silver's telekinesis, they could bust down the door any second," I said. "Well, we have to get out of here," Blaze replied. "Alright, I'll think of something," I said. But I couldn't because I heard 'Join us!' all around us. We huddled together and the ghosts revealed themselves. Three of the ghosts found their way into Rouge, Sonic, and Blaze. "Blaze, are you okay," I asked. "Sonic, don't be gone," Chip said. Soon, Sonic, Rouge, and Blaze sprang up and we immediately realized they were possessed. "Join us! Join us! Join us! Join us," they said. "This is so not good," I said. "You're not lying, boss," Storm replied. Espio then appeared and we were relieved to see him. "Espio, it's good to see a familiar face," Cosmo said. But Espio turned his head and we saw he was possessed, too. "They got Espio," Tails said. "Come on," I said. We ran into the bathroom, locked the door so Blaze, Sonic, Rouge, and Espio couldn't get in, and huddled together. It was right at that moment that we heard a door break apart. I assumed the others broke the door down. We heard knocks at the door and had to come up with a way to escape. "Quick! Through the window," I said. "It's too far a drop," Wave replied. "I got it," I said. "Got what, boss," Storm asked. "An idea. Wave, Storm, Cosmo, see if you could tie these sheets together to make a rope," I replied. Wave, Storm, and Cosmo did as I said and tied the sheets into a rope. Tails opened the window and I threw the rope down to the ground. "Okay, Wave, you go first, then Storm, then Cosmo, Tails, Maria, Shadow, Chip, Cream, and Cheese. I'll go last before they could get to us," I said. "Good idea," Wave said. Wave went down the rope first followed by Storm, Cosmo, Tails, Maria, Shadow, and Chip. As soon as Chip got to the bottom, they heard someone scream "Get away! Get away!" and wondered who it was. They then saw me running down the rope. "Where's the fire, boss," Storm asked. "Up there," I replied. They looked up and saw that Cream and Cheese were possessed. "Join us! Join us," they said. "The door broke open and two ghosts took hold of them. They tried to get me, too, but I got away," I said. "So you were the one saying 'Get away! Get away!'," Wave asked. "I was," I replied. I pulled the rope down from the window before any of the ghosts could climb down. "Come on. We gotta get moving," I said. All of us ran off before we could get possessed.<p> 


	14. Terror from the Depths

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Terror from the Depths. In the story, a monster starts grabbing people and dragging them to an unknown location. It's up to us to find out where they're going and stop the monster. Enjoy the preview.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Missing Persons," I said. "Yes, what can I do for you, sir," the woman asked. "I need to file a report," I replied. "For who," she asked. "Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Miles Prower," I replied. I gave the woman a description of Sonic, Shadow, and Tails. "We'll see what we can do," the woman said. "Thank you," I replied. I hung up and walked over to Cosmo to console her. "I can't believe Tails is gone again," she said. "Hey, Cosmo, we're gonna find him," I said. "I know you will," she replied. "Hey, Cosmo. Look at me. We're going to find Tails and everyone else," I said. We started to stare into each other's eyes. "I never knew your eyes looked so beautiful up close, Cosmo," I said. "Thank you, Rocket," she replied. We sat there for moments until the unexpected happened. We pressed our lips together and kissed for what seemed like eternity. We broke apart for air and sat there, not saying anything. My cell phone broke the awkward silence. I picked it up and saw Silver was calling. "Silver, what's going on," I asked. "You and Cosmo need to get to the docks right away," he replied. "Alright," I said. Silver hung up and Cosmo and I left.<p>

When we got to the docks, we saw Silver was there along with Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Espio, Blaze, Wave, and Storm. "Silver, what's going on," I asked. "We're going into the water to find out where Sonic, Shadow, and Tails went. If we can find them, we could find everyone else and the monster," he replied. Silver and Blaze were splitting us up into two teams. Silver was taking Knuckles, Espio, Storm, and I while Blaze was taking Cosmo, Amy, Rouge, and Wave. We put on the scuba gear Silver and Blaze got before coming here and took the plunge into the water. Blaze's team was going left and Silver's team was going right. We took off in our separate directions after Blaze and I kissed each other for luck. "Was the kiss back there really necessary, boss," Storm asked. "It was, Storm. I may not be coming back. So we kissed each other for luck and split up," I replied. We looked around for anywhere that could serve as a hideout for the monster. I couldn't think straight because of the kiss between me and Cosmo. I was too preoccupied to notice the tentacle behind me. By the time I noticed it, it was too late. It grabbed me by the waist and dragged me down to the deepest depths of the ocean. Knuckles noticed I wasn't there anymore and decided to tell Silver about it. The only problem was that Silver wasn't there anymore. Neither was Storm or Espio. He wondered where they went and got his answer when a tentacle grabbed his ankle. "Hey, let go of my ankle," he said. But it was too late. Knuckles was another victim of the Terror from the Depths.


	15. Spirit Sucker

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Spirit Sucker. In the story, a guy comes through Mobius and starts stealing people's spirits. During an attack, Sonic gets his spirit stolen. We have to stop this guy without Sonic. Enjoy the preview.

* * *

><p>Spirit Sucker was holding Sonic in his grasp, sapping away every ounce of his energy. Sonic was feeling weaker and weaker until his eyes closed, a sign that all of his energy was gone. Spirit Sucker dropped Sonic's lifeless body on the ground and we looked on with horror. The Blue Blur was gone, all his energy within Spirit Sucker. Rouge was about to perform a flying screw kick, but I held her back. "Rocket, you gotta let me take this guy out," she said. "No, it's too dangerous and you may end up like Sonic," I replied. "Rocket's right. It is far too dangerous a risk," Blaze said. "All right. You win this round, but next time you won't be so lucky," Rouge said. "I will be awaiting our next encounter," Spirit Sucker said. He then ran off, leaving us to deal with Sonic's lifeless corpse. "Come on, we gotta go," I said. I grabbed Sonic's body and carried him on my shoulder all the way to my apartment.<p>

In my apartment, Tails grabbed a blanket and put it over Sonic. "All right, what can we do the next time Spirit Sucker attacks," I asked. "We can't have any heroes. Otherwise, someone may end up like Sonic," Blaze said. "We need a plan of action," Knuckles suggested. "That's a good idea," I replied. While Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Shadow, and I were devising a plan of action against Spirit Sucker, Rouge snuck out of the apartment and went to confront Spirit Sucker himself. Rouge arrived at the same spot where Spirit Sucker sapped all of Sonic's energy. "Hey, you better show yourself if you know what's good for you," she said. Spirit Sucker appeared right at that moment. "Well, aren't you the spunky little bat," he said. "Are you ready for the second round," Rouge asked. "Of course. More energy for me," he replied. The fight was quick as Rouge was defeated. "You should've had come here alone," he said. "She didn't," I said. At that moment, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Shadow, and I appeared. "Well, you're all here," Spirit Sucker said. "But a little too late if you were gonna stop me." He then placed his hand on Rouge's back and started sucking all her strength. "No, no, no," she said. A moment later, her eyes closed and all her energy was within Spirit Sucker. "Two down, sixteen to go," he said. He then reached for me and started sapping all my strength. "No. Blaze, go. Save yourselves," I said before my eyes closed. Spirit Sucker dropped my lifeless body to the ground. The others ran off before Spirit Sucker could steal their energy. "Hmm, the energy fills me up," he said. He walked into the city to acquire more energy.


	16. Sonic on Ice

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Sonic on Ice. And no, it's not an ice skating show. In the story, a newcomer named Frost the Hedgehog comes along and freezes Station Square solid. We have to stop the cold from spreading to the rest of the world. Enjoy the preview.

* * *

><p>We looked on as Sonic and Silver were frozen before our very eyes. "Well, that takes care of two. Now, for the rest of you," Frost said coldly. He reached for Shadow and wrapped his hand around Shadow's throat. Shadow's body went limp and Frost dropped it to the ground. "Shadow isn't frozen," Blaze said. "Correct. I only dropped his body temperature," Frost replied. "Why are you doing this," I asked. "Because my heart's cold and I want to make the world cold, too," he replied. He then breathed a stream of ice crystals toward me, but Blaze stepped in front of me and took the hit. She was frozen on the spot. "No, Blaze," I said. "She was bound to get herself frozen, anyway," Frost said. I took a swing at Frost, but he got out of the way. "Stop moving so I could hit you," I said. "Never. She sacrificed herself to protect you," he replied. I was furious that Frost froze Blaze and refused to defrost her. "Rocket, let us help you out," Knuckles said. "No! This is my fight and mine alone," I said. "Whoa, calm down," Knuckles said. "Why do you think he's like that," Tails asked. "It's because of Blaze," Rouge replied. "What are you talking about," Amy asked. "Well, think about it. Blaze is Rocket's girlfriend. It's just a matter of romance," Rouge replied. "So what you're saying is Rocket's fighting Frost alone because his girl's on ice," Vector asked. "That's exactly right, Vector," Rouge replied. I threw punches at Frost, but he dodged every one of them. "Stop moving already," I said. "Never," Frost replied. Frost then froze both of my fists, but I broke the ice by smashing my fists together. "You're not good enough to defeat me," Frost said. Frost then made some icicles appear out of thin air and aimed them at me. I ducked and grabbed one of the icicles as it whizzed by my head. "Take this," I said and threw the icicle at Frost. The icicle went right through him. "What," I asked. "Don't you get it," he replied. "You can't touch me," he said. "We'll just see about that," Knuckles said. He leaped at Frost, but was frozen right on the spot as Frost touched his fist. "That's another one frozen," Frost said. Rouge grabbed my hand, but I released it from her grasp. "Rocket, he's too strong. We have to go," she said. "No, I won't leave Blaze," I replied. I was then knocked by Vector. "Sorry, Rocket. We can't have any heroes," he said. We ran off, leaving Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Blaze, Knuckles, and Frost behind.<p> 


	17. Journey to Zathura

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Journey to Zathura. In the story, Silver finds Zathura in a closet in Sonic's house. We start playing and suddenly, Sally, Sonic, Silver, Tikal, Shadow, Rouge, Blaze, Frost, and I are sent into outer space. We have to survive a Zorgon attack, a meteor shower, and a killer robot to get back home. This story is based on the events of the movie Zathura. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>Silver was rummaging through an upstairs closet when he found something. He pulled it out and saw the name on the box: Zathura. "Zathura? I'm not sure what that means, but maybe Rocket does," he said to himself. He brought it downstairs so I could examine further. "Hey, Rocket. I found this and was wondering if you could take a closer look at it," Silver said. "Sure, Silver. Let's see it," I replied. He put the box right in front of me and I took a look at it. "Zathura," I said. "Does it mean anything to you," Shadow asked. "Yeah. It's this game that sends you to space," I replied. "How do you know that," Tikal asked. "There's a movie made about it. I just have to head back to my apartment to get it," I replied. "That won't be necessary. I could get it. Where is it," Sonic asked. "In a blue see-through bag," I replied. "Got it. I'll be right back," Sonic said. He then ran out of the house, to my apartment, got the movie, came back, and gave it to me. "This is it. Nice job, Sonic," I said. "Thanks, Rocket," he replied. I handed Tikal the movie and she, Sally, Silver, Shadow, Rouge, Blaze, and Frost got a good look at it. "So it's about these two kids who play a game," Frost asked. "Basically," I replied. "Is this the only movie you have," Rouge asked. "No. I got a lot more. Sonic," I replied. "On it. What do I need to get," he asked. "The see-through bag and a cardboard box," I replied. Sonic ran out of the house to my apartment, got what I asked for, and came back. "Here you are," he said. "Wow. All these movies are yours," Sally asked. "They are," I replied. While everyone was getting a good look at the movie collection, Silver opened the box, got out the game, took a look at it, turned a key, pressed a button, and saw one of the spaceships move. A card came out of a slot after the ship moved a little. "Hey, Rocket. What does this mean," he asked. He handed me the card and I took a look at it. "Meteor shower. Take evasive action," I said with dread in my voice. "What's going on," Frost asked. I looked up at the ceiling to look for any holes. The others followed my gaze. "What are we looking at," Shadow asked. "Nothing, Shadow. It's just that I thought..." I started when a small rock went through the card and into the floor. I looked at the ceiling and saw a small hole. "We gotta move," I said. "Why," Rouge asked. She got her answer when meteors started coming down. I grabbed the cardboard box and ran to the staircase. The others had to move quickly to avoid getting hit by meteors. The meteors stopped falling after a while. "I guess they stopped," Frost said. "Rocket," Blaze asked. "Over here," I replied. I walked into the living room with the cardboard box. "Why did you hide," Shadow asked. "Because two movies I value are in this box," I replied. "It doesn't matter," Sally said. "Rocket, in the movie, what happens after the meteor shower," Tikal asked. "Well, Danny and Walter saw the meteor shower only hit the living room. Then, they take a look outside to find out where they are," I replied. Shadow, Frost, and I opened the front door to take a look outside. We were amazed by what we saw. "We aren't in Station Square anymore, are we, Rocket," Frost asked. "No, we're not," I replied.<p> 


	18. The Reverse World

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called The Reverse World. In the story, I ride a wave that takes me to a parallel world where Eggman is the good guy and Sonic is the bad guy. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>I woke up on the same shoreline I was on before I wiped out. A metallic hand reached out to me. I looked up and saw it was a swatbot. "May I help you up, sir," he asked. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. "Where am I," I asked. "Station Square," he replied. It couldn't be the same Station Square I was living in because I saw Eggrobos and Egg Fighters. "What are they doing here," I asked. "Just doing their job," he replied. "May I take you for a tour of our fair city," he asked. "Sure," I replied. He took me from the beach and to the city. I saw a Cop Speeder floating by a car. "Sorry, was I speeding," the driver asked. I was astounded that Cop Speeders were here. "Sir," the swatbot asked. "Sorry," I replied. We kept walking through Station Square. "This city is run by our very Mayor Robotnik," the swatbot said. <em>Eggman? Mayor? This can't be right,<em> I thought. Suddenly, a blue ball ran past and destroyed the Cop Speeder by the car. The driver got out of the car fast and started running. "What's going on," I asked the driver. "It's Sonic the Hedgehog," he replied. The swatbot was calling Gun Hunters and Gun Beetles to stop Sonic. But they were destroyed before they could get a shot off. Sonic landed in front of me. "What do you think you're doing with this swatbot," he asked. "Nothing, I swear," I replied. "Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, take care of this guy," he said. Three forms appeared in front of me. The first was Blaze. The second was Knuckles. The final one was Silver. "What's going on, Sonic," Blaze asked. "This guy was working with that swatbot," Sonic replied. "That isn't gonna go unnoticed," Silver said. He used his telekinesis to lift the car I saw earlier and held it above me. He was about to release his telekinetic grasp on it when a white blur broke the car in two. "Rouge," Blaze said with anger in her voice. "I won't let you hurt him," Rouge said. Shadow, Mephiles the Dark, and Omega showed up. "What are you doing here, Sonic," Shadow asked. "We were just about to teach this guy a lesson," Sonic replied, pointing at me. "We won't let you do that," Mephiles said. "And you're gonna stop us," Knuckles asked. "Of course. That's what we're here for," Rouge replied. "You're just gonna have to fight us," Silver said. "Fine with us," Shadow replied. Rouge took on Blaze, Shadow took on Sonic, Mephiles took on Knuckles, and Omega took on Silver. The fight was fierce. Blaze, Silver, and Knuckles were defeated easily. However, the same could not be said for Sonic. Him and Shadow were duking it out. "Give up, Shadow," Sonic said. "Never. I'm the Ultimate Lifeform," Shadow replied. I wanted to help out, but Rouge held me back. "Shadow's got this fight," she said. I stood by and watched as Shadow was defeated easily. "So much for the Ultimate Lifeform," Sonic said. Before Sonic could end Shadow's life, I jumped in and tackled Sonic to the ground. I rushed to Shadow and helped him up. "Thank you," he said. Sonic got back up and ran off. "This ain't over," Knuckles said before he, Blaze, and Silver followed Sonic. "Are you okay, Shadow," Rouge asked. "I am, thanks to him," Shadow replied, pointing to me. "Thank you. May I have your name," Rouge asked. "I'm Rocket. Rocket the Hedghog," I replied. "You look just like me," Shadow said. "With just one difference," Mephiles replied. He then pointed out that I had no red quills. "We must take him to see the mayor," Omega said. "Of course. Well," Rouge asked. "All right," I replied. Mephiles, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega led me to where Eggman resided.


	19. Silver's Memory Loss

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Silver's Memory Loss. In the story, we destroy one of Eggman's machines and the resulting blast is enough to knock Silver against a rock. He hits his head on the rock and is reverted back to the events of Sonic 2006. He wakes up to fulfill his mission of finding and destroying Sonic, who he refers to as the Iblis Trigger. Enjoy the preview.

* * *

><p>Cosmo handed me a ice pack to use on Silver's injury. "Thanks, Cosmo," I said. "No problem, Rocket," she replied. I placed the ice pack on where Silver was hit. "How is Silver doing," Blaze asked. "He's recovering. He got a pretty good knock on the head," I replied. After a while, Silver started to open his eyes. "Silver, are you okay," I asked. "I am. Thank you. But I must ask you one question," he replied. "Sure," I said. "Who are you," he asked. "Silver, don't you remember," I replied. "No, I don't," he said. I scratched my head so I could figure out what was going on. Silver didn't know who I was. As I was thinking, Blaze stepped into the room. "Silver, you're okay," she said. "Blaze," Silver said. I was amazed that Silver knew who Blaze was, but not who I was. I started thinking about why that was. "Silver, are you okay," Blaze asked. "I am, Blaze," Silver replied. "Okay, so Silver doesn't know who I am, but knows who Blaze is," I said to myself. "Silver, you're okay," Cosmo said as she stepped into the room. "Who are you," Silver asked. "Cosmo, I'm not sure what's going on, but Silver doesn't know who I am," I said. "What do you think is going on," Cosmo asked. "I'm not sure, but I venture to guess he remembers everything up to the point where he thinks Sonic is the Iblis Trigger," I replied. Unfortunately, Silver heard what I said to Cosmo. "The Iblis Trigger. Of course. That is my mission: to find and destroy him. Thank you for helping me remember my mission," Silver said. He then ran out of the apartment to find Sonic. "Uh-oh, this can't be good," I said. "Of course it isn't. You just sent Silver to find and destroy Sonic," Blaze replied. "Sally is not gonna like this one bit," I said. "No, she isn't," Cosmo replied.<p> 


	20. Return to the Reverse World

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Return to the Reverse World. In the story, I return to the Reverse World the same way I did before when I get word that Reverse Blaze and Sonic broke out of jail and started to take over Reverse Station Square. And this time, I'm not going alone. Frost, Blaze, Rouge, and Shadow are coming with me. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>Frost, Blaze, Rouge, Shadow, and I found ourselves on the shoreline of Reverse Station Square. Shadow and Frost looked around and saw Eggrobos and Egg Fighters. "Where are we," Frost asked. "The Reverse World. The same place I told you about," I replied. "So this is the Reverse World," Rouge said. "It is, Rouge," I replied. "Hey, Rocket," Reverse Rouge said. Reverse Rouge came over to us. "Who are these guys," she asked. "Well, this is Shadow," I replied. "Hey, there, handsome," Reverse Rouge said. "Hmm," Shadow replied. "Frost," I said. "Hey," Reverse Rouge said. "Hey," Frost replied. "Rouge," I said. Both Rouges looked at each other. "This is me," Reverse Rouge asked. "Yeah," I replied. "And this is Blaze, my girlfriend," I said. "Nice to meet you," Reverse Rouge said. "Any friend of Rocket is a friend of mine," Blaze replied. "Wow, she's usually not like that," Shadow said. "I guess Rocket changed her when they started dating," Frost replied. "Anyway, Reverse Sonic and Blaze broke out of jail," I asked. "You heard right," Reverse Rouge replied. "Come on, Mayor Robotnik told me to take you to him," she said. "All right. Wait, can they come," I asked. "Sure," Reverse Rouge replied. Reverse Rouge led us to where Mayor Robotnik resided.<p>

We stopped exactly where I was taken to last time. "Here it is," I said. Rouge, Shadow, Frost, and Blaze saw the Death Egg. "This is where the mayor is," Shadow asked. "Yeah," I replied. Reverse Rouge led us inside and to the mayor's office. "Rocket, I'm glad you're here," a voice said. "Mayor Robotnik," I said. The chair turned and Mayor Robotnik revealed himself. "Eggman," Shadow said. "Whoa, Shadow, wait," I said. "What's he's doing here," Frost asked. "He's the mayor," I replied. "Not in a million years," Rouge said. "Guys, just relax. Our Station Square and this Station Square are two completely different Station Squares," I said. "Your friend's right," Mayor Robotnik said. "Explain, Rocket," Blaze said. "Of course, Blaze. You see, in our version of Station Square, Sonic is the good guy and Eggman is the bad guy. But in this version of Station Square, the roles are reversed," I explained. "So what you're saying is that Eggman's the good guy and Sonic's the bad guy," Frost asked. "That is correct," Shadow replied. "Thanks, Shadow," Frost said. "That wasn't me," Shadow replied. "You're right, Shadow. It was that Shadow," I replied. Shadow, Frost, Rouge, and Blaze turned their heads to see a second Shadow enter the room. "Greetings. I am Shadow, but not the Shadow you know. I am an opposite of him. I am still the Ultimate Lifeform," he said. "So there are two Rouges and two Shadows," Frost said. "Precisely," Reverse Shadow replied. "Okay, I'm officialy confused," Frost said.


	21. Girls Save the Day

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Girls Save the Day. In the story, Eggman sends out a gas that puts all males in Station Square fast asleep. We have to stop Eggman. The problem is that Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Cheese (Cream's Chao friend), Espio, Vector, Charmy, Frost, and I are part of the males put fast asleep. It's up to Amy, Cream, Rouge, Blaze, Tikal, Sally, and Julie-Su to stop Eggman and wake up all of the guys. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>"Okay. So that's Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Frost, Rocket, and Cheese," Sally said, taking every guy into account. "How is it that they're all out cold and Silver's still awake," Rouge asked. "Well, maybe it's because I built a resistance to whatever put them... Oh, wait, there it is," Silver replied before passing out. "And that's Silver," Sally said, adding Silver to the list. "Now what are we going to do," Blaze asked. "I'm not sure," Tikal replied. "I know what we have to do," Amy spoke up. "You do, Amy? What," Julie asked. "We have to do what Sonic would: defeat Eggman and neutralize his gas," Amy replied. "That's not a bad idea," Sally said. "All right. Now we know what we have to do," Rouge said. "All we have to do is find Eggman, infiltrate his base, and neutralize the gas," Amy said. "The only problem is we don't know where Eggman is," Cream said. "Yeah, that's true, Cream," Sally said. "Wait a minute. Sally, couldn't you just use Nicole to locate Eggman," Amy suggested. "That's not a bad idea. Nicole," Sally asked. "You can count on me," Nicole replied. "Come on, Nicole," Blaze whispered. "Unable to locate," Nicole said. Blaze hung her head, knowing her boyfriend will never wake from his eternal slumber. "You did your best, Nicole," Sally said. "Blaze, what's wrong," Amy asked. "It's nothing, Amy," she replied. Blaze got up and walked out of the apartment. "What's wrong with Blaze," Sally asked. "It must be Rocket," Rouge replied. "What do you mean," Tikal asked. "It's the same reason Rocket fought Frost by himself while Blaze was frozen," she replied. "Could you explain a little more," Julie asked. "Well, when Blaze was frozen by Frost, Rocket felt furious and decided to fight Frost himself because he froze her. Because Nicole was unable to locate Eggman, Blaze left because we can't neutralize the gas that caused Rocket to pass out. Get it now," Rouge replied. "Yeah, I do," Julie replied.<p>

Blaze walked through the streets of Station Square, saddened by the fact that I was never going to wake up from my current state. "Oh, Rocket," she said to herself. She looked at the sky and remembered when we were just stargazing. (flashback begins) "The stars are just so beautiful, aren't they, Blaze," I asked. "Not as beautiful as the hedgehog next to me," she replied. I was holding Blaze by my side while we were looking at the stars. "Out there, different worlds await to be discovered," I said. "Really," Blaze asked. "Yeah," I replied. "Incredible," she said. (flashback ends) "I know what I have to do," Blaze said. She then walked off to find Eggman's base of operations.


	22. Guys Save the Day

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Guys Save the Day. Think of it as a sequel to Girls Save the Day. In the story, Eggman sends out the same gas from before, but it's been modified to knock out everyone in Station Square. One small miscalculation causes Eggman's gas to only knock out every female in Station Square. The girls had their fun and now it's our turn. It's up to us to find Eggman and neutralize his gas. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>I was holding Blaze's body in my arms while tears were in my eyes. Sonic put his hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at him. "Rocket, looking at Blaze isn't going to bring her back," he said. "I know, Sonic, but we have to do something, don't we," I replied. "We do. Shadow's working on a plan of attack right now," Sonic said. I carried Blaze over to where Shadow was devising a manuever. "Got anything, Shadow," Sonic asked. "I do. Unfortunately, Eggman's defenses won't just let us through the front door," Shadow replied. "Hmm," Sonic said. "What about an aerial manuever, Shadow," he asked. "I never thought of that. Eggman has no air defenses, so an aerial manuever should get us in," Shadow replied. "All right, so we have a plan of attack," Sonic said. "We do," Shadow replied. "Tell me how it goes," I said. "You're not coming with us," Sonic asked. "I'll only slow you down," I replied. "He's right. With Blaze's body in his arms, he won't be much help to us," Shadow said. "All right. Wish us luck, Rocket," Sonic said. "I will," I replied. "We'll have to go in at night that way Eggman can't see us," Shadow said.<p>

Night came and Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Espio, Vector, Charmy, and Frost were en route to Eggman's base. "Hey, where's Rocket," Vector asked. "He's not coming," Frost replied. "How do you know that," Espio asked. "I was listening in on the conversation Rocket, Shadow, and Sonic were having. I heard how Rocket was staying behind. How Sonic came up with the idea of an aerial manuever. How Shadow understood Rocket's decision to sit out. Everything," he replied. "I get it. If I was him, I'd do the same thing," Tails said. "All right. We're almost there," Shadow said. Eggman's base was just a few miles away.

I was sitting by Blaze, thinking about the good times we had. I looked around the room and saw Cosmo, Sally, Julie-Su, Rouge, and Tikal sprawled on the ground. I was saddened by the fact that Tails' girlfriend, Sonic's girlfriend, Knuckles' girlfriend, Shadow's girlfriend, and Silver's girlfriend were in the same state as mine was. I let more tears fall onto Blaze's body and felt grief. "Come on, guys," I said, hoping the others got to Eggman's base.

"I thought you said there wasn't any air defenses, Sonic," Knuckles said. "I did not say that. Shadow said it," Sonic replied. "Oh, sure. Blame me," Shadow said, rolling his eyes. "Guys, quit fighting," Tails said. The aerial manuever didn't go quite as planned. Turns out Eggman had bots checking out the radar the same time Sonic and the others were coming for a landing. Now, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Espio, Vector, Charmy, and Frost were surronded by Eggrobos, Egg Fighters, and Swatbots. "Someone better tell Rocket Blaze isn't going to be waking anytime soon," Vector said.


	23. Frost's Solo Adventure

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Frost's Solo Adventure. In the story, Frost is left to defend Station Square by himself while the rest of us are taking a day off. He has to take on Eggman's latest plan to take over Station Square. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>Frost walked into my apartment and saw nobody was there. "Weird. Where's Rocket and Blaze," he asked himself. "I know Blaze moved in with Rocket to keep their relationship going, so where are they?" He got his answer when he saw a note on the fridge handle. He grabbed the note and read it: Frost, taking the day off and heading to resort. Be back when we can. - Rocket and Blaze "Of course," Frost said. Frost grabbed the fruit punch out of the fridge, poured himself a glass, and sat down on the couch to watch some TV. "Man, there just is nothing good on," he said after tuning into some channels. He decided to watch a movie instead of TV, so he went to my room to find a good one to watch. "Transformers: Dark of the Moon? Maybe. The Lion King? No. Rio? Maybe. Final Destination 3? Definitely not. Spy Kids 3-D? No. Guess it's Dark of the Moon and Rio," Frost said. He then walked back to the living room, put Dark of the Moon into my Xbox 360, and started watching it. "This is one cool movie. Too bad for Ironhide, though. I liked that guy," Frost said. He then started watching Rio, but fell asleep halfway through the movie. He was awoken by an earthquake that shook the whole apartment. "What's going on," he asked. He ran outside and saw a missile poking out of the ground. "What's going on," Frost asked. "We don't know. This thing just appeared out of nowhere," a man replied. Frost looked at the missile when Eggman's face appeared on the front of the missile. "Well, well. Hello, everyone. You're probably wondering why this missile is here. Well, it's part of my latest plan to take over Station Square. If you don't surrender to me by the end of the day, this missile will detonate and bring Station Square underground," Eggman said. Everyone was shocked at Eggman's latest plot and wondered where Sonic was. "Well, if Sonic can't take care of Eggman's scheme, then it looks like I'll have to," Frost said to himself. He then ran off to Tails' workshop to get the right equipment to disarm the missile. And thus, Frost's Solo Adventure began.<p> 


	24. Magnetic Attraction

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Magnetic Attraction. In the story, one of Eggman's machines magnetizes Sally, Sonic, Cosmo, Tails, Julie-Su, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Tikal, Silver, Blaze, and I. The result of it is that Sally and Sonic, Cosmo and Tails, Julie-Su and Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow, Tikal and Silver, and Blaze and I to be connected to each other like magnets. The girls are the north pole and the guys are the south pole. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we just have to come up with a way to neutralize this," Shadow said. "Why, Shadow? I kinda like this because it gets me closer to Blaze," I said. "Because do you really want to be magnetized to your significant other," Shadow asked. "I'm not complaining," I replied. "Neither am I," Tails said. "No arguments here," Sally and Sonic both said. Shadow rolled his eyes at their responses. "I'm surronded by ignorance," he muttered. "You do realize I'm right here, don't you, Shadow," Rouge said. "What did Shadow say, Rouge," I asked. "Well, Shadow said he was surronded by ignorance," Rouge replied. "Well, that's hurtful," I said. "Ignorance? What is that," Sonic asked, confused about what ignorance was. "Ignorance means you're not exactly smart," I replied. "You're right. That's definitely hurtful," Sonic said. "Whatever. We still need to be demagnetized," Shadow said. "Well, you can go along with your little plan, Shadow, but I'll be enjoying every moment of this," I replied. Shadow grabbed my wrist and was crushing it with great force. "Okay, Shadow, I'll bite. Why," I asked. "Because everyone is going to get demagnetized," he replied. "Well, I'm not," I said. Shadow increased his hold on my wrist. "What was that," he asked. "Okay, okay, okay. Demagnetized it is. Just let go of my wrist," I replied. Shadow released his hold on my wrist. "Are you okay," Blaze asked. "I am. But my wrist isn't," I replied, rubbing my wrist. "Now I hope we all have a understanding," Shadow said. "If it'll stop you from crushing my wrist," Sonic said. "Good. Now let's go," Shadow said. We all left and went to find Eggman.<p> 


	25. Nonstop Sonic

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Nonstop Sonic. In the story, one of Eggman's machines causes Sonic to keep running and never stop. We have to stop him long enough for him to destroy the machine. This story was inspired by Sonic X episode How to Catch a Hedgehog.

* * *

><p>I was getting in the rocket car Tails created, based on the same mechanics as the X-Tornado. I turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. "Alright, now for some real speed," I said. I shifted gears from Park to Drive, grabbed the steering wheel, stepped on the gas pedal, and caught up to Sonic. "Nice ride, Rocket," Sonic said. "Thanks. Tails designed it," I replied. "Rocket, do you read me," Tails asked. "I read you loud and clear, Tails," I replied. "Are you close to Sonic," he asked. "I'm more than close. I'm right next to him," I replied. "Great. Just activate the autopilot and reach out to Sonic," Tails said. "10-4," I said. "What," he asked. "It means you got it," I replied. "Oh, thanks," he said. I turned on the rocket car's autopilot, opened the top, and reached out to Sonic. "Sonic, grab my hand," I said. "Alright. I'll try," Sonic said. Sonic reached out to grab my hand and I did the same. Unfortunately, by doing so, my foot reached the autopilot switch and deactivated the autopilot. It started to slow down, so I had to get back in the rocket car and steer it manually. I was too busy working to notice the brick wall in front of me. I noticed it just in the nick of time, pressed the eject button, shot up into the sky, and saw the rocket car crash. "Oh, boy, is this going to make things a lot harder," I said. I landed on the asphalt and was greeted by Sonic running around me. "Better luck next time," he said before running off. I saw a tire from the rocket car roll by. I detached myself from the ejector seat at the same time Tails made his way over here. "Rocket, what happened? I lost radio contact with you, so I got worried something happened to you," he said. "Oh, I'm okay, Tails. But the rocket car isn't," I replied. "What do you mean by that," he asked. I pointed to the remains of the rocket car and Tails saw what happened. "Think you can whip up another one," I asked. "Sorry, Rocket. That was the only one I could make," he replied. "Then I guess stopping Sonic is going to be a lot harder now," I said. "Definitely," Tails replied as we stared at the fire the rocket car became.<p> 


	26. Flower Power

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Flower Power. In the story, an old friend of Frost comes to Station Square and covers the entire place in vines. We have to get rid of the vines without facing the wrath of Bloom the Hedgehog. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>Frost, Blaze, Silver, and I were entangled in the vines Bloom had called up from the ground. "Silver, think you can cut these vines," I asked. "Not like this I can," he replied. "You can't cut through these vines. They're indestrucible," Bloom said. "Well, that's really problematic," I said. "Definitely," Frost replied. We could feel the life being squeezed out of us. "Blaze, this looks like the end," I said. "No. Rocket, don't say that. We can get out of this," she said. "How? They're indestrucible and we can't just break out of these," I replied. "Your friend is right, Blaze. You cannot defeat me and my vines," Bloom said. I was breathing the last breath I could breathe. "Good-bye, Blaze," I said before closing my eyes. "No, Rocket," Blaze said. "That's one gone, three to go," Bloom said. The vine holding me released its hold on me and let my lifeless corpse drop to the ground. Blaze broke down into tears because of my untimely demise. "Oh, Blaze, don't cry. You'll be seeing him real soon," Bloom said. The vines tightened their grasp and kept squeezing the life out of Blaze, Frost, and Silver. "I guess this is it," Silver said before closing his eyes. "I guess it is," Frost replied before his own eyes closed. The vines holding Frost and Silver released them from their killer grip and let their lifeless bodies fall to the ground. "No, they can't be dead," Blaze said. "And yet they are," Bloom replied. "My vines had squeezed the life from them and will do the same to you," she said. She made the vine holding Blaze tighten its grip around her. "Hey, not cool," a voice said. Bloom turned to see Sonic, Shadow, Espio, and Knuckles. "You're too late, heroes. Three of your friends have already died and now the cat will. And then you will share the same fate," Bloom said, just as Blaze's eyes closed and the vine holding her released her from its grasp. Blaze's lifeless body dropped to the ground while the others looked on with horrified expressions on their faces. "And now for you," Bloom said. The ground started to rumble as four vines shot out from the ground, grabbed Sonic, Shadow, Espio, and Knuckles, suspended them from the ground, and started to squeeze the life out of them. "These things are strong," Sonic said. "You are correct, Sonic. The vines are indestrucible and will squeeze the life out of you until you end up like your foolish friends," Bloom replied. Sonic looked over and saw the lifeless bodies of Silver, Frost, and myself. "No," Sonic said. "I'm afraid so," Bloom replied. Espio was the first to fall as he closed his eyes. The vine holding him in its grasp let his lifeless body to the ground. Knuckles followed, then Shadow, and finally Sonic. But before Sonic could close his eyes, he said two final words to Bloom: "Curse you".<p> 


	27. Feel the Heat

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Feel the Heat. In the story, another old friend of Frost shows up and makes Station Square hotter than the sun. We have to stop him before Station Square is burned to the ground. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>I was sweating profusely as Scorch was turning up the heat. I looked around and saw everybody suffering from heat stroke: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, Espio, Blaze, Vector, Charmy, Shadow, Silver, Tikal, Sally, Cosmo, Julie-Su, Frost, and Leaf. "Give up, Rocket, if you know what's good for ya," Scorch said. "Never, Scorch. I survived when Frost froze Station Square. I survived when Bloom turned Station Square into her own greenhouse, and I'll survive even as you turn these place into a pit of flames," I replied. "All right, don't say I didn't warn you," Scorch said. He then summoned flames to surrond me like a dome. "Prepare to die, Rocket the Hedgehog," Scorch said as he commanded the flames to cover every inch of my body. I screamed as the flames wrapped themselves around me. Scorch was laughing manically the whole time while the flames were burning my very skin. Scorch called the flames off and I collapsed on the burning earth. The last thing I saw was Scorch heading towards me before I closed my eyes. "Finally. I heard how you stopped Frost from turning this place into a snowglobe and stopped Bloom from turning this place into her own greenhouse. But you won't stop me when I turn this place into my pit of flames," he said evilly. He then summoned flames to burn me alive. "Goodbye, Rocket the Hedgehog, you fool," he said with every ounce of anger he had within. The flames were too powerful to extinguish. I blacked out and prepared for the worst.<p> 


	28. To the Future

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called To the Future. In the story, Tails makes a portal that's able to go to the future. Tails, Cosmo, Frost, Leaf, Shadow, Rouge, Blaze and I decide to take the portal for a test drive. Unfortunately, after we step through, the portal shuts down and traps us in the future. We have to rely on Future Tails to make another portal to send us back to the present. Enjoy the preview.

* * *

><p>Tails tried to open the portal back to the present day again to no avail. "I just can't do it, guys," he said. "Well, then, I guess we're stuck here," I said. "Tails, are you there? Tails," Sonic asked. Tails grabbed the communicator and turned it on. "Sonic, what's going on," he asked. "Well, when you went through, the portal shut down. Julie's trying to hack your database now," Sonic replied. "It's no good, Sonic. I can't get through the firewall," Julie said. "Sorry, Tails. Looks like you're stuck there. Over and out," Sonic said. "Over and out," Tails replied and closed the communicator. "Now what do we do," Frost asked. "Maybe we should go to the beach," Leaf replied. "That's a good idea, Leaf, but I don't think Rocket will want to," Frost replied. "You're right, Frost. I had enough heat because of Scorch," I said, referring to Scorch's attack from last time. "Besides, I get all the heat I could ever want from my Blaze," I said, causing Blaze to blush. "Wow, you weren't kidding, Frost," Leaf said. "Told ya, Leaf," Frost replied. "Have they ever... you know, mated," Leaf asked. "I'm not sure. I can ask Rocket, though," Frost replied. "Hey, Rocket. Can I talk to you for a minute," Frost asked. "Sure, Frost. I'll be right back, Blaze," I replied. Frost and I walked off to another area far from the others. "What did you wanna talk about, Frost," I asked. "Well, Leaf asked me if you and Blaze ever mated and I wasn't sure," he replied. "I get it, Frost. We have mated before," I said. "Really? When," he asked. "Before we came into the workshop," I replied. (flashback begins) Blaze and I walked into the workshop. Sonic walked over to us. "Where were you two," he asked. "If I ever told you, then I'd have to kill you," I replied. (flashback ends) "So you and Blaze mated before then," Frost asked. "We did. It had to be the best experience I ever had," I replied. "I'll just tell Leaf that you and Blaze have mated," he said. "All right, but make sure she doesn't tell anyone else," I said. "I will," he replied. We walked back over to where the others were.<p> 


End file.
